The Link
by S.Lott
Summary: This story is about the key to defeating harry potter for good. the weak link in his chain that will lead to his downfall. Sorry for the delay, my comp deleted one chapter so im in the process of rewriting it. please be patient R


This story, like every other story, begins with once upon a time. But in this once upon a time, this story is in our time, not too far away from a little town called London England.

"Oy! Ron gets up!" the boy called Ronald continued to sleep despite the protests of his older twin brothers Fred and George. "Come on Ronny! The transfer girl is coming in today and we need to meet her at Kings Cross! Now get your arse up before I hex you!" The twins loved to threaten him, but never actually did anything. Fred poked him with his wand to show he meant business.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up… in 10 minutes." He pulled the covers over his head and groaned.

The twins shrugged and went downstairs to get their mother, Molly. "Mum, Ron won't get out of his bed and we wanted to get permission to spark him."

"You will do no such thing! I'll get him up. You two sit and eat some breakfast with your sister."

Ginny smiled at them from the table eating porridge and a biscuit. "Fine." They sat and got their own bowls.

Molly walked up stairs. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! WAKE UP THIS MOMENT!" Even though she had told her boys not to send sparks at Ron, she did.

"AHH!! Hey!" Ron jumped up grabbing his buttocks. "That hurt mum!"

"Then get up! We have to go get the American exchange girl. I know you've been looking forward to that for months!"

He smiled a big. "Alright, then." He got up and took off his shirt. "You can leave mum."

Molly rolled her eyes and went downstairs. Ron finished getting ready and went downstairs to eat with his family. "Smells good mum, I'm starving."

He sat down and Molly brought him a plate. "Eat up; we have 20 minutes before we have to leave."

Ginny smiled and turned to her mother. "Mummy, what year will this girl be in at school?"

"Not sure yet dear, we aren't even sure if she's magic yet."

Ron and the twins coughed. "WHAT!"

"You mean, she might not be a witch and you're bringing her here?"

"Yes, why not? After she leaves, and if she's not magic, will can erase her mind from everything she need not know except the good times." Molly smiled.

"Mum, that's awful complicated." Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Chew with your mouth closed. We'll make due."

Ginny turned back to the table. "I hope she's in my year."

"I hope she's in mine." Said Fred.

"You're not even at school!" Ginny said flinging bread at him.

"Watch it! That's the exact point!" The twins laughed and dodged more bread.

Soon the five Weasleys left their little house, the Burrow, and went to Kings Cross Station in London. Once they arrived they checked the times.

"Oh blast! Her train has already arrived!"

She asked the man at the desk and got her name and where she might be. They went to the waiting room and looked around. "Lynzee! Lynzee Dawson! Miss Dawson!"

They looked around for anyone that went by the name. "Mrs. Weasley?" came a little voice from the back. "Mrs. Weasley, is that you?"

The Weasleys went to source of the voice. "Yes, dear, are you Lynzee Dawson."

"Yes, yes I am." They pushed through some people and saw a rather short girl, about 5 foot 5 inches with purple black hair. She was very skinny; she looked as though she might break. Her flawless skin was almost transparent against her dark hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail. From the braids she wore in her hair the night before, the hair that hung from her ponytail was slightly frizzy and curly. Upon her face was a sweet smile that could melt anyone's heart. She wore a short black skirt and a black top over a white under shirt. A delicate little flower in the chaos of Kings Cross. A smile was suddenly perched on each of the Weasleys' faces.

Lynzee curtsied slightly. "Lovely to meet you all, I'm Lynzee. But you may call me by my nickname, Snow."

"I can see why." Ron muttered under his breath causing Molly to whack him with her handbag.

"So nice to meet you dear. Come along then, you have your luggage?"

Snow nodded. "Yes miss this is it." She held up a single suitcase.

Molly nodded. "Alright then, let's go!"

They all headed back to the Weasley car and drove away. While driving, Molly introduced the children to Snow. "My dear, these are my twins, Fred and George. This is Ron, and this is Ginny."

They all said hello and she smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

Ron and the twins were awestruck by her but Ginny felt rather comfortable around this new girl.

"I know you're going to like it here. I've been going positively insane with out another girl in the house!" Ginny smiled.

"I think I will like it here."

"You will share a room with me, almost the top floor." Ginny smiled. "It was either me or mum so I offered!"

Lynzee smiled. "That was very nice of you Ginny. Thank you!"

"Anytime." Ginny, who was riding shotgun, turned back around.

They arrived at the burrow and to everyone's surprise, Snow loved it. "This is amazing! You have such a lovely home!"

"Thank you dear, I'm glad someone else thinks so." Molly glared at her sons.

"What?" Ron said, looking innocent.

Ginny snorted with laughter. "Come on, Snow. I'll show you to our room!"

Once upstairs, Ginny helped Snow unpack her stuff and get settled in. They talked a bit about their families and friends. After a while, Ginny asked her the question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Why do they call you Snow?"

"Because of my skin. My family is all dark except me, note my hair. So, I've been called Snow all my life, its pretty much the only name I go by now."

"Oh. That's pretty cool. My real name is Ginevra but I don't like that, so I go by Ginny."

"Ginevra, that's pretty."

"You would think so!" She laughed.

The conversation continued on until dinner, when they were called for food. Everyone was there now, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Mr. Weasley.

When Ginny and Snow came down everyone watched. Mrs. Weasley greeted Snow with a smile and introduced her to the rest of the clan. "Snow this is Bill, my oldest, Charlie and Percy and my husband, Arthur."

They all said a nice hello and sat down for dinner. Snow didn't talk too much during the meal, mostly she just listened to everyone else talk.

After dinner, every one gathered in the living room and chatted about the upcoming year at school.

"Mum, do you think Snow will be accepted." Ron looked at his mother as she fiddled, muggle-like, with the knitting needles which usually moved with magic.

"I don't know, we'll have to take her to Diagon Alley to get her tested. Olivander will know what to do."

Ron nodded and sipped down the rest of his drink from dinner. Snow listened as they all talked. "What school will I be attending, Mrs. Weasley?"

Everyone looked around, waiting. "It's a different school, dear. We have to get you tested to see if you are qualified to be accepted. Then you will be sorted and you will attend classes."

She nodded slowly. "Ok."

Mr. Weasley let out a sigh, mostly from relief about not telling her what she didn't need to know if she wasn't going to attend the school this year. All of the Weasley children wanted Snow to go to Hogwarts this upcoming year, but wondered if they would have to erase her mind if she was not magical. It was all confusing but intriguing nonetheless.

Bill, Percy and Charlie took their leave about 9:30, making Snow rather curious about the lack of cars in the driveway and the fact that they seemed to disappear rather then walk down the drive.

Mrs. Weasley sent Ron and Ginny to bed early for the trip to Diagon Alley the next day. She allowed Snow to stay up a while because of the time change but Snow followed Ron and Ginny up the stairs after bidding the rest a goodnight.

She smiled and waved to Ron and went on to Ginny's room. She quickly readied for bed and snuggled into the extra bed. Ginny expected Snow to talk half the night but Snow quickly fell asleep with Ginny soon to follow.

Snow slept uneasy, but deeply. She tossed around the little bed, sweat beading her forehead. She heard whispers and voices but saw nothing in her dream, only a dark tunnel with a light at the end, it was disappearing quickly. She ran for it but found moving difficult. The whispers became audible. "She's the one. She's the link in the chain that will break him!" Snow sat up quickly and screamed out. "NO!" Her breathing was quick and sharp. Sweat beaded across her forehead, damping her dark hair. She looked to Ginny and saw that she was still asleep. She sighed and lay back down. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Snow awoke with the sun. She stretched, pushing away the thoughts of her dream and dressed. Ginny was still asleep so Snow moved without sound. She brushed her hair straight and parted it on the side so her layers would fall over her eye in a mysterious way.

After she was ready, she went down stairs to find Molly Weasley cooking breakfast for them all.

"Oh, good morning dear, I didn't expect you to be awake yet."

"I don't need much sleep." She smiled and sat down at the table, watching.

"Well, if you every need anything, don't hesitate to ask or help yourself."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled and continued to cook the food using magic sparingly and inconspicuously. Snow was distracted by a rather unusual bird sitting at the window.

"Mrs. Weasley, I believe you have an owl at your window."

"Oh dear, the letters are here." She wiped her hands and went to the window. She opened it and took the letters that the bird was holding. She thanked it and closed the window. Snow watched, rather confused.

"Why did that bird have your mail?"

"Well, that's how _we_ do things, dear. Well, you'll see."

She nodded and watched Mrs. Weasley. "Ron, Ginny, and… Me?"

"Were you not expecting a letter Mrs. Weasley?"

"No, actually, I wasn't but I guess I got one nonetheless." They exchanged smiles as Molly opened her own letter after setting the others down on the table. Snow looked over at the seal on the letters. It was a rather strange symbol with four spots with a different animal. It held one word, Hogwarts, what ever that was.

Molly read her letter and nodded as she did. "Right." She folded it up and placed it in her apron. "That clears things up a bit."

She didn't mean to be nosy but, "What clears what up?"

"The situation of your schooling, dear."

"Oh," She wasn't sure how but whatever.

Ron and Ginny came down the stairs not a moment later. "Letters are here!" Ron exclaimed sitting down. He handed Ginny's to her as she sat next to Snow. "Sleep well?" Ginny asked Snow.

"Yes, thank you."

The room was quiet for a moment as the two read their letters. "Going to be expensive this year mum."

"I know, we'll manage." Molly replied not looking at her children.

"At least there are only two of us now that Fred and George are out." Ginny said with a smile. "Fred said he would help with our books this year! He promised!"

"Well, that helps things then, doesn't it?" Molly smiled.

Breakfast was served and everyone stopped talking while they ate. Snow asked no more questions and ate her food happily. "Mum, how are we getting to Diagon Alley?" Ginny broke the silence.

"Floo Powder, of course."

"But, what about Snow?"

"Don't worry about it Gin, Dumbledore has informed me to tell us all to live normally and it will all me fine."

"Alright then."

"What floo powder?" Snow said looking up.

"It's a way of traveling, through fireplace grates."

Snow had been sipping her milk when she laughed. "How is that possible?"

"Anything's possible dear, you just have to believe."

Snow nodded slowly, actually afraid of what was to come.

After breakfast, Molly ordered that everyone prepare an overnight bag and get ready to leave. Once everyone was ready, they all gathered in the living room. Mrs. Weasley grabbed a pot from the mantel and walked to each of the children who took a handful. When she came to Snow, she mimicked the others. "What do I do with this?"

"Just watch the others and do what they do. Ron, you first."

He nodded and walked into the fireplace. "DIAGON ALLEY." He threw the powder to the floor and was consumed by a green fire and was gone. Snow screamed.

"Don't worry dear, that's normal." Molly put an arm around her.

"NORMAL, He was CONSUMED by FIRE!"

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry Snow. That's what's supposed to happen!"

Snow looked at them like they were crazy and watched Ginny do the same. "DIAGON ALLEY!" Snow didn't react as much as she did the first time but still jumped.

"Now you." Molly said giving her a slight nudge forward.

"WHAT? No, I can't do that!"

"You must, dear. If it wasn't perfectly safe, would I allow you or my family to do it?"

She had a point. Snow nodded slowly and moved into the fireplace. "You must speak very clearly or else it won't work. Say, Diagon Alley and off you go."

Snow took a deep breath and nodded. "Diagon Alley." She threw the powder down and found herself spinning. She saw other grates flying by her. She wanted to scream but resisted. Then she was shot from the grate into a shop where she saw Ron and Ginny brushing themselves off.

"Woah!" She said standing up. "What is this place?" She looked around and found herself in a bookshop.

"Flourish and Blotts. Its only the best book shop in all of Diagon alley!" Ginny said smiling. She moved her hands over Snow brushing the soot off her. "You have soot, just there, on your face."

"Oh, right." She brushed her cheek. "Better?" Ginny nodded.

Ron was walking off toward the exit. "Ron! Wait for mum!"

"Why? She'll be here in just a moment, she won't even miss me."

"I said so and I'm your sister. Come back now!"

He groaned. "Whatever."

Ginny and Snow exchanged glances and laughed a bit. Just then, Molly popped out of this air, literally popped. "Ah, that's better."

"Mum! I can't believe you apparated while we had to go by floo!" Ron groaned.

"Well, I couldn't very well apparate all of you."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm going to Fred and George's shop, bye."

"Ronald Weasley you will do no such thing! We will all go when we can but first we have to exchange Miss Dawson's money and go to Olivander's. I know you've been looking forward to that, Ron."

He groaned again, she got him. "Fine, but lets hurry alright."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and they all headed to a rather large bank called Gringotts. Molly asked Ginny to stay outside with Snow while they exchanged the American money for Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. They returned and handed Snow a large sack of the coins. She opened it and looked at it for a moment. "This is all mine?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Yes, the rest is in the account I just opened for you. There is plenty in that purse to get you through this semester."

"Oh, thank you."

"Don't thank me dear, it's your money."

"I know that, but I mean for all you've done for me."

"Oh, you're very welcome dear."

They all walked toward the shop that said Olivander's on it. Snow couldn't help but notice that it said Wands on the marquee. She pushed the thought away and followed the family inside.

Mr. Olivander came to the front of the shop and smiled at the Weasleys. "Mrs. Weasley, lovely to see you again, Ron, Ginny." He took sight of Snow and he looked at her oddly. "A new one?"

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "No, exchange girl, from America."

"Ahhh, wand then." Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Right, what is your name?"

It took Snow a moment before she realized he was speaking to her. "Lynzee, Lynzee Dawson. My nickname is Snow."

"I see why. Well, Miss Dawson, lets see what I've got for you." He walked around the store and came back with a box. He opened it and pulled out a white-pink stick. "Rosewood, dragon heartstring, unicorn hair, and Veela blood. Odd combination but I believe it will suit you."He held it out to her.

Snow looked at him strangely. "What do I do with it?"

"You wave it. Give it a flick."

She thought he was crazy but she reached out for it anyway. The moment her fingers touched the wood handle, a shock went through the room. All of the Weasleys' hair stood on end, as did Mr. Olivander's. Snow's hair stayed perfectly still as she held the wand in her hand.

"What happened to your hair?" She said with a laugh.

"You did it." Mrs. Weasley said with a laugh as she tried to fix her hair.

"How could I do that?"

"Magic!" Mr. Olivander said with a smile at her. "Great and powerful magic!"

This made Snow laugh harder. "Magic! What nonsense!"

No one laughed with her. Mrs. Weasley figured it was time to tell her. "Snow, we aren't normal people. We're witches and wizards. We do magic and you will attend a school for magic with my children."

"Right, what are you going to teach me? To read tarot cards?"

"No, but we have a nutty old hag that will teach you to read tea leaves!" Ron said with a smile. Mrs. Weasley hit him over the head.

"This is great, you're all nuts!"

"But are we?" Mr. Olivander smiled. "You know its true, Lynzee Dawson, you've known it all along. All the answers are in your hands, why you feel different; why you've done things you couldn't explain that your parents have blamed you for in the past. Everything."

"How did you know that?" She stared at him wide-eyed.

"You're a bit late in your schooling but you have extraordinary powers and you will go very, very far. I promise you, you will be great."

Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley stared at Snow who stared back and forth between the wand and Mr. Olivander.

"I know." And that was all she said.


End file.
